Un amour a toute épreuve
by dongwoo98
Summary: J'ai grandi avec eux, je me suis battue a leurs coté. Ils me croyaient morte, pourtant j'ai survécu. 4 longues années à les chercher seul. Une quête semer d'embuche nous attend mais je n'ai pas peur. Pas alors que je l'ai enfin retrouvé.
1. Chapter 1

Le labyrinthe n'était éclairé que par la lune. Je courais du mieux que je pouvais en tenant les pends de ma robe. Il faisait sombre et je n'y voyais rien a plus de 2 m. Il n'y avait aucun bruit a part celui de mes propre pas. Soudain une voix s'éleva non loin de moi.

« Je vais te trouver Maliha ! (se prononce méliha)

Mon pouls s'accéléra et je pris mes jambes à mon coup. Soudain un bras m'entoura la taille et me tira dans la pénombre. Une main vain se poser sur ma bouche, je sentis un souffle chaux le long de ma nuque. Tout mon corps se tendis un je poussais un gémissement.

« Chut … Calmes toi ces moi ! Il n'est pas loin. »

Je me retournais soulager, de trouver les yeux noir que je connaissais si bien.

«Tu ma fait peur espèce d'idiot ! »Je donnais un léger coup de poing dans son épaule.

« Désoler »dit il un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Nous attendions quelque minute en silence, puis il me prit la main et me fis signe de le suivre. Nous courrions, quand tout a coup une ombre se dessina devant nous.

« Je vous est trouvés ! J'en ai marre! La prochaine fois c'est l'un de vous deux qui cherche ! »

« Aller boude pas Fili ! lui dit son frère. C'est son anniversaire. »

« La prochaine fois sa sera Kili ! » me suis-je empresser de dire.

« Et pourquoi pas toi ? »

« Je vous ai cherché la dernière fois ! Et en plus je suis en robe ce n'est pas facile de vous courir après ! »

Les deux frères affichaient une mine boudeuse.

« Aller on rentre ! Sinon Thorin va nous passer un savon ! »

« On fait la course ? » lança Kili a son frère d'un aire de défi.

Fili ne répondit même pas et parti aux cars de tour, suivit de près par son frère.

« Et vous me laisser la ! » j'avais bon crié ils étaient déjà loin.

J'arrivais aux portes de la forteresse où m'attendais sagement Kili et Fili.

Ils me raccompagnèrent à ma chambre, comme il le faisait tous les soirs depuis notre tendre enfance. Nous avons tout appris ensemble, nous battre, montée à cheval …

« A demain Mél » firent en cœur les deux frères.

« À demain ! Vous venez me chercher à 8 heures pour l'entrainement ? »

« D'accord» me dit Fili

« Et vous rentrer pas sans frapper comme la dernière fois ! »

« On est encor désolé » dit Fili .Kili était devenu rouge.

« C'est bon ! Bonne nuit ! »

Je rentrais dans ma chambre et refermais la porte. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain pour m'y laver. Une fois propre j'enfilais une chemise de nuit qui me descendait à mi-cuisses, j'inspectais mon reflet dans le miroir et entrepris de brosser mes long cheveux brun tout emmêler.

Je m'emmitoufla sous ma couette, fermais les yeux et partit dans les bras de Morphée.


	2. Chapter 2

j'ai oublié de le dire la dernière fois mes c'est la première fois que j'écris une fanfiction alors soyez indulgent svp.

Les personnages et le monde appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien seul Maliha et l'histoire son a moi.

J'espère que sa vous plaira! bonne lecture!(l'orthographe n'est pas mon fort veuillez m'en excuser )

* * *

Chapitre 2

Kili et Fili vinrent me chercher dans ma chambre à 8 heures précises. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cour du château où Thorin nous attendais pour commencer notre entrainement.

« Pour commencer Fili tu vas te battre contre moi. Vous deux vous aller vous entrainer au tir a l'arc »

Nous nous placions à environ 50m de la cible. Je pris une flèche et bandait mon arc, ma flèche alla se ficher au centre de la cible.

« Essaie de faire mieux » lui dis-je avec un aire de défis.

Il banda son arc et tira, sa flèche se planta à coté de la mienne.

« Pas mal… » Je lui lançais un sourire taquin.

Nous avons continué ainsi pendant une petite heure. Thorin nous rappela a ses coté. C'était au tour de Kili de l'affronter. Pendant ce temps je m'entraînais avec Fili.

« Duel ? »

« Si tu veux te faire battre encore une fois »

« J'ai progressé ! »me lança-t-il.

Je sortis mon épée de son fourreau et me mis en position de combat. Je ne mis que quelque minute avant de la désarmer, je jetai mon arme pour être à force égale. Fili ce jeta sur moi en poussant un cri, ce qui me fis rire. J'esquivais du mieux que je pouvais ses coups, il m'attrapa par la taille alors que j'essayais de m'enfuir et me plaqua au sol, ce mis à califourchon sur moi.

« Alors tu avoues ta défaite ? »

Je me mis à tousser fort et à me plaindre d'une douleur imaginaire.

« Je t'ai fais mal ? Je suis vraiment désoler ! »

Je profitais de sa faiblesse pour le faire basculer sur le coté et me retrouver au dessus de lui. Il paru surpris.

« Ne jamais faire confiance ou avoir de la pitié pour son adversaire. »

« Tu m'as encore eu ! » il lâcha un petit rire qui me fit sourire.

Je tournais la tête et vis Kili qui nous regardait avec insistance.

« Il a quoi Kili ? »

«Rien il se fait des idées, il est encore jaloux ! Je pense que tu devrais te remettre debout … »

« Ha… oui… désoler.. »J'étais morte de honte.

Les jours passaient tranquillement. Jusqu'à cette après-midi là, nous étions allongés dans l'herbe quand soudain le signal d'alarme retentit au loin. Nous nous remettons vite sur nos pieds pour aller rejoindre Thorin.

«Que ce passe t'il » demanda Kili

« Un dragon. Aller vous cacher nous devons fuir ! »

Nous sortions de la forteresse quand tout à coup un rugissement se fit entendre derrière nous.

Nous avion été chasser de cher nous, nous avons erré longtemps. Thorin voulu reconquérir un de nos anciens royaumes.

Je me battais au coté de Kili et Fili, tirant des flèches donnant des coups d'épée. Durant la bataille je les perdis de vue, je criais leur noms mais personne ne répondais. J'abatis mon épée sur l'un de nos ennemis en lançant un cri de rage. Quand la bataille pris fin, il n'y avait que la mort autour de moi, les corps sans vis gisaient au sol. Je criais leur nom, seul le silence me répondit. Les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues.

* * *

n'hésiter pas a laisser des messages!ça me ferait très plaisir! je posterais la suite bientôt !


	3. Chapter 3

J'ai oublié de dire que j'ai changé certaines choses dans ma fan fiction (ex: certains moments, le fait que Kiri et Fili soient là durant la bataille alors qu'ils étaient senser ne pas être présent ...)

J'ai aussi essayé d'améliorer mon orthographe!

Je tien a remercier Ayuky qui ma donner quelque conseil.

Bonne lecture! J'espère que vous allez aimer! Donnent moi vos impressions!

* * *

Chapitre 3

Cela faisait 4 ans maintenant que j'étais à leur recherche. Je suis allé dans tous les endroits où ils auraient pu être. Et maintenant j'éraie dans la forêt sans aucun but précis.

Durant mon voyage j'étais tombé nez à nez avec des trolls des montagnes changés en pierre.

Une dizaine de jours c'était écouler depuis mon départ d'un petit village. La forêt se faisait de plus en plus dense et ma progression fut ralentie. Je m'arrêtai pour la nuit le long d'un petit fleuve, je fis un feu et m'endormit. Le lendemain je me levai à l'aube. Mon poney s'était enfui.

« Je n'ai plus qu'à continuer à pied… »

Ça faisait 2 bonnes heures que je marchais vers le nord, m'enfonçant toujours plus dans cette nature quelque peu envahissante. Soudain un cri de bête perça le silence suivi par des cris d'hommes. Je me précipitais vers l'origine de ce bruit. Me cacha derrière un arbre et mit ma cape ainsi que ma capuche.

« Des Wargs » murmurai-je

Je sortis de ma cachette et arquai mon arc. Ma flèche atterrit entre les deux yeux de la bête. Les hommes achevèrent la bête et tuèrent la seconde. Tous les nains se retournèrent dans ma direction. Des nains! Ce ne pourrait-il que... Mon regard fils un tour rapide des gens présent, il s'arrêta sur un jeune homme brun avec une petite barbe de trois jours accompagner par un blond légèrement plus petit. Les larmes commençaient à monter, ça ne pouvait pas être possible ce n'était pas eux...

« Qui est tu ? »me lança Thorin sur un ton froid.

J'étais figée sur place, tous les nains me regardais avec méfiance certain pointait leur arme sur moi.

« Je ne vous veux aucun mal »

Kiri paru surpris au son de ma voix ce qui me donna un pincement au cœur.

« Retire ta capuche » m'ordonna Thorin

Il se rapprocha de moi, si près qu'aucun nain ne pouvais voir mon visage. Alors je m'exécutais. Thorin retint son souffle et me pris dans ses bras, les larmes coulais faisant des traces sur mes joues.

« Ce n'est pas possible » murmura-t-il « Tu es vivante ! »

Il se retira et tout le monde pue voir mon visage, Gandalf ne parut pas surpris de me voir, tous les nains restèrent muet.

Fili s'approcha doucement de moi, n'osant pas me toucher, c'est moi qui le prix dans mes bras tout en pleurant à chaut de larmes. Son étreinte se resserra autour de mes épaules.

« Ça ne peut pas être vraie » se dit-il à lui-même.

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et me lança :

« Tu n'as pas changé ! Toujours aussi pleurnicharde à ce que je vois ! »Dit-il avec un sourire taquin.

Il se retira laissant place à son frère. Celui-ci ne me laissa pas le temps de dire un mot qu'il me serrait déjà contre lui. Je respirais son doux parfum qui m'avait tant manqué.

« Je te croyais morte »

« Moi aussi je vous croyais mort j'ai crié vos noms sur le champ de bataille. »

« Je suis parti à votre recherche. »

Il me sera encore plus fort, comme pour se convaincre que j'étais bien là.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point.» lui chuchotai-je.

Il enfouit sa tête dans mes cheveux et me chuchota.

« Toi aussi, Je ne rêvais que de toi »


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour bonjour!

je met en ligne le chapitre 4 j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

J'ai fait quelque changement comme vous l'avez peut être remarquer dans mon chapitre précédent. Certaine scène vont être modifié ou allonger (ex: dans le film, après l'attaque des Wargs ils se font pourchasser, mais dans ma version ça va ce passer plus tard. Il n'ont pas encore rencontrer le magicien brun(désoler j'ai complètement oublié son nom).

Et n'hésiter pas a mettre des messages pour me dire vos impression!

ha! et désoler si dans le chapitre précédent y avait des "kiri" qui se trimbalait mes mon correcteur les écrivait comme ça, et c'est que quand le chapitre était poster que je l'ai vue-_-'

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

« Balin donne un contrat à Maliha »dit Thorin

Balin s'approcha de moi, il n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis la dernière fois, certes il avait pris du poids et ses cheveux avaient blanchies, mon son regard était le même. Il me tendit un parchemin.

« Tenez Mademoiselle Maliha, vous n'avez qu'à signer en bas. »

Je lu attentivement le document, il me donna une plume et j'inscrivis mon nom sur le contrat.

« C'est bon de vous revoir ! »

« Vous aussi » lui dis-je en souriant.

Gandalf s'approcha de moi accompagné d'un petit homme, surement un Hobbit. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon en velours marron, d'une chemise en coton salle et d'une veste.

« Maliha je vous présente Bilbon Sacquet, notre cambrioleur »me dit Gandalf.

« Enchanter Mr Sacquet » dis-je poliment

« Moi de même mlles Maliha » me répondit-il timidement

« Appeler moi Maliha »

« D'accord… Maliha »il me sourit timidement et s'éloigna.

Gandalf se tourna vers moi.

« Vous n'aviez pas l'aire surpris de me voir monsieur. »

« Je sais beaucoup de choses que vous ignorer ma petite »

« Vraiment. Vous pouvez voir notre avenir. »Demandais-je.

Il lâcha un petit rire et me dis. « Bien sur que non, ce n'est pas dans mes capacités».

« Mais alors comment avez-vous… »

« Plus tard »me coupa-t-il.

Puis il s'éloigna me laissant seul au milieu de nain que je n'avais pas côtoyer depuis plusieurs années.

Thorin s'approcha de moi.

« Tu es prête. Un grand voyage nous attend. »

« Je le suis ne t'en fais pas pour moi »

Mon regard se porta vers Kili. Thorin du le remarquer car il me dit :

« Il a été anéanti tu sais. On te croyait tous mortes, il a cherché ton cadavre plusieurs jours, s'en boire ni manger. »Me dit-il doucement.

« Nous ne savions plus quoi faire, il nous faisait tellement de peine. Fili aussi a mis du temps à faire son deuil mais il ne te porte pas le même amour que son frère. »

« Je sais » dis-je pleine d'émotion dans la voie.

Thorin mit fin a notre discussion.

« Bien ! Nous allons partir ! Fili Kili allez chercher les poneys. »

Les deux frères partir dans la forêt et revinrent quelques minutes après avec les poneys. Tous montèrent sur leurs montures, moi restent au sol ne sachant quoi faire.

Thorin me lança « Maliha tu vas devoir monter avec quelqu'un on a plus assez de poneys »

Kili s'approcha au petit trot, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Aller vient ! »

Il me tendit la main, que je pris volontiers et me hissa derrière lui. Il fit passer mes mains autour de sa taille pour une meilleure stabilité. Fili lança un sourire à son frère que je ne saurais interpréter…

* * *

j'espère que ça vous a plus!

j'écrirait peut être la suite demain si j'ai le temps ou sinon lundi soir


	5. Chapter 5

merci pour les reviews! Ça fait plaisir!

donc voila j'ai écrit la suite en espérant que vous aller aimer!

Je m'excuse mes je n'ai pas eu le temps de corriger ce chapitre! désoler.

* * *

Chapitre 5

Cela fait bientôt 2 heures que nous avançons dans la forêt. Nous somme tous aligné les uns derrière les autres sur nos poneys. La forêt est tellement dense que les branches nous fouette à chaque passages, j'essai de me cacher le plus possible le visage avec le dos de Kili, mais les branches me laissent quand même des traces rouge. La nuit commence à tombée dans les bois. Thorin nous arrêtes dans une clairière dégagée.

« Nous allons nous installer ici pour ce soir »nous dit-il simplement.

Tous le monde mis pied-à-terre.

Thorin distribua les tâches :

« Fili,Ori vous aller vous occuper des poneys, Bofur la cuisine, Bilbon vous aidera. Maliha et Kili allez chasser, mais revenez vite il va bientôt faire nuit.»

Je m'emparais de mon arc et de mes flèches, m'enfonçant dans les bois accompagnée de Kili. Nous marchions depuis une dizaine de minute quand tout à coup un bruissement de feuille ce fit entendre.

« Chut… Il y a quelque chose. »

Je pris une flèche et banda mon arc, m'approchant de l'origine du bruit. Une biche ce nourrissait tranquillement sans ce douter d'aucun dangers. Je visais l'animal prête à tirer, quand je senti des mains autour de ma taille, me faisant louper ma cible qui s'enfuit aussitôt. Je me retournai vers l'heureux propriétaire de ces mains.

« Kili ! On a perdu notre dîner ! »

« Y en aura d'autre t'inquiète pas »

« Ce n'est pas pour ça que je m'inquiète, on va ce faire réprimander si on revient sans rien ! »

« Aller… »

Il entreprit de me chatouiller sachant que je redoutais ça.

« Non, je t'en pris… Arrête… ! » Dis-je entre deux éclat de rire.

« Ca fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas pu t'embêter ! »

Mon ventre me faisait souffrir, je réussi à m'échapper de son emprise et à courir derrière un arbre. Reprenant mon souffle, j'entendis ses pas derrière moi. Soudain il fit en face de moi, si près que je pouvais sentir son souffle sur ma joue. Ses mains étaient de chaque coté de ma tête posées contre l'arbre. Il me regardait dans les yeux attendant ma réaction, mais je ne fis rien. Alors il rapprocha ses lèvres des mienne doucement, me laissant le droit de me retirer, mais je n'en fis rien. Alors il déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres, attendant ma réaction, qui ne se fit pas attendre, je lui rendis son baiser avec tout l'amour que je pouvais y mettre. Il me plaqua à lui, une main dans mon dos et l'autre dans mes cheveux. Je m'agrippais à lui du mieux que je pouvais, l'attirent contre moi. Nous nous séparâmes pour reprendre notre souffle.

« Waouh…Je m'attendais pas à ça ! » me dit-il en souriant

Je lui assenais une légère tape sur l'épaule, qui le fit encore plus sourire.

« C'est bien beaux tous ça, mes faut qu'on ramène a manger ! »

Nous repartîmes donc à la rechercher de notre dîner. Main dans la main.

Nous revîmes au campement, chargé d'une biche et de 2 lapins. Ce soir la nous mangeâmes à notre faim. La nuit était tombée depuis maintenant plusieurs heures quand nous décidâmes de nous coucher. Je m'endormis au coté des deux frère, blottit contre Kili.

* * *

Je posterais la suite mercredi surement, ou quand j'orai le temps!

n'hésiter pas a me laisser un petit message!

Bye


	6. Chapter 6

Au mon dieu désoler pour tous ce retard!

Mais avec tous les examens qui approchent je n'ai plus vraiment le temps!

Donc voici le chapitre 6! En espérant qu'il vous plaira ! n'hésiter pas à laisser des commentaires!

j'ai fait de mon mieux pour le faire plus long,mais je ne sais pas, je verrais bien quand il sera poster!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 6

Mon esprit s'éveilla, mais mes yeux restèrent clos. Une brise fraîche m'effleura le visage, le jour n'était pas encore levé, je frissonnais et me blottit contre la seul source de chaleur assez près, cet à dire Kili. Durant la nuit il avait passé un bras protecteur autour de ma taille, me collant à lui. J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou et respirait sa douce odeur.

Un raclement de gorge interrompit ma rêverie. J'ouvris les yeux brusquement tout en me redressant le plus vite possible. Thorin ce tenait devants nous les bras croisés.

« Levez-vous, on vous à assez laisser dormir »

Je remarquais que toute la compagnie, excepter moi et Kili, étaient debout à préparer les affaires.

Je baissais la tête, cachant mon visage rouge de honte avec mes cheveux. Kili qui commençait à émergé de son sommeil, me pris le bras et tenta de me rallonger tout en marmonnant de vague « recouche-toi ».

Thorin lui donna un léger coup dans le pied ce qui fit bondir Kili.

« Bon maintenant vous vous lever ! » puis il s'éloigna sans un mot.

Kili lâcha un léger rire. « Haaa… Il est pas du matin »

Ce grattant la tête il ce tourna vers moi. « Bien dormis ? »

« Très bien. Ça faisait longtemps. »

« Moi aussi… »

Il ce rapprocha et déposa un léger baiser sur mon front puis se leva. Il me tendit la main, m'aidant à me relever.

« Merci »

« Mais de rien ! » Il me lança un de ses plus beaux sourires.

« Hier j'ai remarqué un petit coin d'eau, je vais aller y faire un tour »

« Je vais t'accompagner ! »

« Heu…Je voudrais me laver… »

« Raison de plus pour que je vienne »

Voyant mon aire dérouter il ajouta : « Je rigole, aller vas y avant que je change d'avis ! »

Je ramassais mes affaire et m'enfonçait dans la forêt encore endormie.

Arriver au point d'eau, j'enlevais mes vêtement et me plongeait dans l'eau glacée, m'immergeant entièrement. Je sortie la tête de l'eau et entrepris de me laver. Cela faisait maintenant dix minutes que j'étais dans l'eau, quand un bruit de brindille me fit sursauter. Je tournais sur moi même cherchant l'origine du bruit.

« Kili ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Sort de la ! »L'angoisse commençais à monter en moi.

Je sortie de l'eau me séchant du mieux que je pouvais et enfilais ma chemise qui m'arrivais a mi-cuisse. Un nouveau bruit retentis mes plus près cette fois.

« Kili, c'est toi ? Arrête tu me fais peur ! »

Un nouveau craquement, je fis volte face.

Un homme ce tenait à quelque mètres de moi. Il paraissait jeune, la vingtaine peut être. Il portait une simple chemise sur un pantalon de toile marron. C'est cheveux étaient retenu par un simple bout de cuire.

« Cela fait tellement longtemps qu'il n'a pas vue de femme, tu fera l'affaire. »Dit il d'une vois grave.

Il ce rapprocha dangereusement de moi.

« Je suis désolé… »Me dit-il.

Je poussais un cri de terreur, espérant que mes compagnons m'entendent. Je reçus un coup sur la tête puis tous devint noir.

* * *

Je ne peu pas prévoir la prochaine sortis désoler!

j'espère que ça vous a plus! Bye


	7. Chapter 7

J'ai vue que c'était court, du coups je sors le chapitre 7 maintenant pour me racheter!

J'essai de faire des effort en orthographe, je fais du mieux que je peux!

bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 7

**PDV Kili**

Maliha venait de partir se laver.

J'y serais bien allé quand même !

Je m'apprêtais à me diriger dans la direction qu'elle venait de prendre. Quand Fili m'appela m'arrêtant dans mon élan.

« Oui ? Je suis un peu presser là … »

« Thorin veut que tu aille chasser. »

« Tu peux pas y aller ? »

« Il m'a déjà demandé de faire quelque chose »

« Bon c'est d'accord »

J'empruntais le sentier que nous avions pris la veille.

Je rêvassais sur Maliha, elle était tellement belle, et si elle avait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre pendant toutes ses années ?

Mais pourquoi m'aurais t'elle rendu mon baiser alors?

Avait-elle réellement les mêmes sentiments que moi ?

M'avait elle embrasser sous le coup de l'émotion ?

Si oui, pourquoi m'aurait elle repousser tout à l'heur ? Toutes ses questions ce bousculaient dans ma tête.

J'avais fait une mauvaise chasse surement à cause de tous ces doutes.

Je retournais au campement avec quatre lapins.

« Que ça ! » se plaignis Bofur.

« Je n'ai pas trouvé mieux, désoler ! »

Je rejoigne Fili après avoir déposer le gibier à coté du feu.

« Qu'est ce qui te travaille ? »me demanda-t-il

« Mèl… »

Ne pouvant plus m'arrêter de parler je lui dis tous. Le baiser, mes doutes…

« Ne t'en fais pas elle… »

Il n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un cri retenti au loin. Maliha…

Tous le monde se redressa, je fus le premier à partir suivit de près par Fili.

Arriver à la rivière, il n'y avait plus personne seulement les affaires de Maliha. Je me penchais et ramassait sa robe noir de boue.

Thorin arriva suivit du reste de la compagnie. Il affichait une mine inquiète, ce qui était rare cher lui.

« Que c'est il passer ? » hurla-t-il.

« On ne sait pas, elle était partie prendre un bain. » dit Fili.

« Elle à été enlever, par qui ou par quoi, je ne sais pas. »Dis-je

« Il faut la retrouver » dit Thorin, qui avait repris son calme.

« Chercher des trace qui pourrais nous mener à elle ! »

**PDV Maliha**

J'avais un mal de crâne horrible. J'essayais de me redresser, mais je retins un cri de douleur, mon corps était endoloris.

Une de mes mains était attachée au lit où j'étais allongé, m'empêchant de fuir.

J'inspectais la pièce, elle semblait spacieuse, une cheminer réchauffait la pièce, une grande armoire en chêne massif était contre le mur en face de moi.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur le jeune homme de tout à l'heur.

« Vous êtes réveillée ! Je suis rassurer, je ne contrôle pas vraiment ma force »s'excusa-t-il.

Je me remontais le plus possible dans mon lit, me collant à la tête de lit.

« Qui êtes vous ? Que me voulez vous ? »

« Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Je m'appelle Ash. »

« Si vous ne me voulez aucun mal, pourquoi m'avoir emmené ? »

« Vous le saurez plus tard. Il faut vous préparer, vous aller bientôt le rencontrer. »

Il me détacha et me montra l'armoire.

« Il y a des robes qui devrais être à votre taille. Ça lui plaira sûrement »

« À qui ? »Lui demandais-je

« Je suis encore désoler, vous me sembler si jeune… »

Puis il quitta la pièce. Me laissant seul avec moi-même.

* * *

En espérant que ça vous est plu!

Je ne sait pas quand je posterais le prochain chapitre, alors soyer patiente!

bye


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm Back! **Avec beaucoup de retard désoler! Mes avec les examens sa a été difficile et aussi je manquait d'inspiration.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de corriger se chapitre!

bonne lecture en espérant que sa vous plaira.

Merci pour vos reviews!

Bye

* * *

**PDV Kili**

Cela faisait plusieurs heures maintenant que nous avions quitté le camp et que nous suivions leurs traces qui se dirigeaient vers la ville.

Personne n'osait parler, notre progression se faisait en silence.

Je me sentais coupable, j'aurais du rester avec elle même si elle m'en aurait voulu, encor une fois je n'avais pas su la protéger. Je m'en voulais d'avoir laisser un individu me la reprendre. Si nous ne la retrouvons pas cette fois j'en mourrerais.

Nous arrivâmes dans la ville, sur la grande place il y avait un attroupement.

**PDV Maliha**

J'ouvris l'armoire qu'on m'avait indiquée quelque minute plus tôt. Il y avait toutes sortes de robes, de couleur diverse, de longueur ainsi que de styles différents. Je troquais ma chemise en mauvais état contre une robe rouge retenu par un corset dans le dos. Quand j'eu finis de me changer je m'avançais devant la seule fenêtre de la pièce, qui était condamnée par des barreaux. J'observais la rue déserte qui était en bas du bâtiment, le soleil était à son zénith. Le bruit de la serrure se fit entendre et je me retournais brusquement, aux aguets. Ash entra dans la pièce.

« Mon maître vous attend, je dois vous escorter jusqu'à lui »

« Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? »

« Je n'est pas le choix Mademoiselle »

« Et pourquoi donc, nous avons toujours le choix ! »

« Je lui appartiens, il m'a acheté »

« Mes il n'y a plus d'esclavage depuis longtemps ! »

« Dans la bourgeoisie Mademoiselle, elle est encore présente. Si vous ne convenez pas à mon maître vous serez vendu avec les autres »

Un silence pesant s'installa, pendant que nous parcourions les couloirs de la maison. Nous n'y croisâmes personne. Ash s'arrêta devant une porte, il se tourna vers moi avant d'entrée.

« Faite ce qu'il vous dira de faire. »

Puis il ouvrit la porte, ne me laissant pas le temps de répliquer. Il me fit rentrer dans la pièce, un homme qui devait avoir la quarantaine passer vue la couleur de ses cheveux, était assis sur un fauteuil à coté d'une cheminer, dos à nous.

«Maître, je vous emmener la dernière »

La dernière de quoi ? Mais où étais-je tombé ?!

L'homme se leva de son siège et se tourna dans notre direction. Je reteins un hoquet de stupeur quand j'aperçus son visage, du moins ce qui en restais. Trois grandes cicatrices traversaient son visage, le déformant dans un rictus. Il me fixait avec intensité.

« Ash laisse nous seul je te pris »

Ash s'inclina se retourna et effleura ma main de la sienne.

« Soyez prudente »me chuchota-t-il.

Puis il quitta la pièce mes laissant seul avec l'homme. Il se rapprocha de moi m'examina sous tous les angles puis me souffla proche du visage, trop proche :

«Tu est magnifique »

« Que me voulez- vous ? »

« Allons nous assoir, si tu le veux bien »Il me dirigea vers le sofa, puis s'installa encore une fois trop proche de moi.

« Répondez maintenant »

« Je cherche une nouvelle femme, vois-tu avec mon visage toutes les femmes me rejettent »

« Je sais toujours pas pourquoi je suis ici. »

« J'ai envoyée Ash dans les alentours pour me chercher des prétendante, consentante ou non »

« Si j'ai bien compris, vous voulez que moi je me marie avec vous ?! »

« Pas forcement toi, d'autre fille son passer avant toi. »

« Et si je ne vous convient pas »

« Tu sera vendue avec les autre filles sur la grande place. A toi de faire tes preuve et de me convaincre de te choisir »

Il pausa une main sur ma cuisse et fit doucement remonté ma robe. Je restais figé. Son autre main s'aventura sur le dessus de mon décolleter.

« N'aie pas peur, laisse toi faire si tu veux rester libre »

Je lui crachais au visage et me levais d'un bond prêt à fuir. Il se levait m'attrapas par la gorge et me colla au mur.

« Je n'aime pas qu'on me résiste ! Tu as bien compris ! »

Je lui envoyai un coup bien placer entre les gambes il me lâcha et tomba à genoux.

« ASH ! »

Ash entra s'inclinant devant son maître qui s'était difficilement relever.

« Emmène la sur la place elle sera vendu avec les autre! »

Ash m'attrapa par le bras et me fis sortir de la pièce.

« Je vous avais dis d'être raisonnable »

« Il est ignoble ! »

Nous arrivâmes devant une grande porte, surement la porte principale.

« Je dois vous bander les yeux »

Il se plaça derrière moi et mis un foulard sur les yeux .J'entendis les portes s'ouvrir.

« Bonne chance » me souffla t-il.

On me fit monter des marches et on m'attacha les mains dans le dos. Près de moi j'entendis des reniflements, quelqu'un pleurait. Un homme pris la parole :

« Hé bien Messieurs ! Vous êtes gâté aujourd'hui ! Que des jolies jeunes filles dans la fleur de l'âge ! »

« Nous allons commencer par celle-ci ! 200 ! »

« Allons messieurs ! Regardez-la ! Elle peut très bien faire le ménage garder les enfants ou vous divertir ! »

« Très bonne affaire Monsieur ! A la suivante ! »

Cela durant encor une dizaine de fois puis des mains me saisirent et me firent avancer.

« Messieurs ! La dernière ! 300 ! »

Une voix s'éleva.

« Très bonne affaire monsieur ! »

« Je voudrais la marquer »

Commença me marquer ?

« Très bien messieurs, c'est par là. »

On me dirigea vers un feu, vue la chaleur qui s'en dégageais. On me fit me pencher sur une table, j'essayais de me dégager mais l'homme qui me tenait était bien trop fort. Les larmes coulait et venait s'écraser contre la table, on me maintînt contre la table.

**PDV KIli **

Nous approchions de la grande place, une estrade avait été installée.

Un homme criait des prix, mais que pouvait t-il bien vendre pour qu'il y est autant de gens ?

Des filles étaient en ligne, les yeux bandés et les mains liées. Il vendait des femmes ! Soudain mon attention fut attirée par une femme vêtue d'une robe rouge. Oh mon dieu c'est elle !

« Elle est là-bas ! »

Tous suivirent mon regard. J'étais prêt à intervenir mes Thorin me retint.

« Attend ! »

Un homme dans la foule leva la main et se dirigea vers l'estrade, ils emmenèrent Maliha de l'autre coté et la firent se pencher prêt du feu sur une table. Un homme sortit du feu un fer rougeoyant.

« Il faut faire quelque chose ils vont la brûler ! »

**PDV Maliha**

Une main dégagea mes cheveux de mon épaule et je senti une chaleur se rapprocher. Soudain il n'y plus aucun bruit, puis des cris panique prirent place un gémissement de douleur me parvint aux oreilles. Puis des bras me soulevèrent de terre. J'essayais de contenir mes sanglot mais en vain.

« Chut. C'est fini, je suis là. »

« Kili ? Oh mon… » Je ne puis pas continuer et fondis en larme dans ses bras.

«Pleur ne te retient pas »

Je me callais dans son cou toute en sanglotant, j'étais si fatiguer. Je fini par m'endormir dans ses bras.


End file.
